<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He’s trying, ok? by Emo_cookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099175">He’s trying, ok?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_cookie/pseuds/Emo_cookie'>Emo_cookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Schlatt, Fluff, Gen, Good Schlatt, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m tired, Schlatt legit found him in a box, Toby Smith | Tubbo in a Box, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tubbo is adopted by Schlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_cookie/pseuds/Emo_cookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m obsessed with the Dad Schlatt AU and honestly ther isn’t enough fluff about this concept and I needed to fill my needs for this Au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He’s trying, ok?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man I love this AU, also the only it’s teen and up is because of cussing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt read the container for the thirtieth time, making sure he was doing everything perfectly. The bottle warmer broke so he'll have to do it old school and he wasn't planning on messing it up. </p><p>"Okay, then I put it in the microwave, easy." He muttered as he placed the bottle in the microwave before pausing, for how long though. He stared at the microwave before he reached for his phone being mindful of the squirming baby in his arms. </p><p>"Forty seconds, make sure to test milk's heat by dropping some on your wrist. If too cold place in for another five seconds, if too hot place in a bowl of ice until the temperature is safe for the baby." He read dialing the numbers into the microwave before pressing start. </p><p>He glanced down at Tubbo who was concentrated on the spinning bottle being warmed up, Schlatt couldn't help but smile. He's had Tubbo for about three months now, it's been three months of ups and downs but Schlatt wouldn't trade it for the world. He remembers when he first got Tubbo, well, more like found. </p><p>Flashback<br/>
--------------------</p><p>Schlatt would normally be drunk off his ass at this time of night but if he was being honest he was too lazy to get up and grab the alcohol. The sound of rain echoed throughout the apartment giving off a damp type of feeling letting the ram hybrid relax, well, until a loud knock from his front door startled him. </p><p>He stayed laying on the couch contemplating weather or not he should answer the door, it's not like Quakity was visiting and if he was he had the keys. Unless the dumb fuck left his keys again, Schlatt let out an irritated sigh before dragging himself off the couch. He dragged his feet wanting the duck hybrid to suffer a bit longer before eventually making it to and opening the door. </p><p>“How many times do I have to remind your du-” he was cut short when he saw no Quakity, he looked around until his eyes caught a practically soaked cardboard box little ways off his doorstep. The rain showed no mercy as it beat down on the box causing a side of the box to rip off. Shlatt’s eyes widen when he saw a tiny hand appear, he could only hope that it was a doll. </p><p>He walked over to the box not caring if he got soaked or not, only focusing on the box. He mentally prepared himself before peeking into the box and nearly fainted when he saw that it was, in fact, a real baby. Seemingly now noticing the rain had stopped the baby peeled open their eyes and looked up at Schlatt with light blue eyes. Schlatt just stared back, who leaves a baby in a box let alone in the rain. </p><p>Was it really that hard to least place them where they couldn't get wet? </p><p>A gurgle snapped him out of his trance, he looked down to see the baby reaching for one of his horns. Schlatt brought his head farther back not wanting to accidentally poke them with his horns. Apparently, that was a poor decision because the baby’s eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip stuck out before they started to wail. </p><p>Schlatt began to panic before he leaned down a bit so his horns were near the infant, not enough to poke them just enough so the baby could grab his horns if they wanted to. The baby stopped crying before grabbing his horns and began to babble and giggle, Schlatt just rolled his eyes. </p><p>He’s already soft for this thing. </p><p>He carefully lifted the baby soon noticing a problem, they wouldn't let go of his horns. He grabbed one of their hands and gently pried one hand off before going to do the same for the other hand, the baby doesn't seem to mind as they took an interest in his slightly soaked black and yellow sweater. Schlatt looked into the box making sure there wasn't anything else in it before making his way back into his apartment, he’s gonna have to make a call. </p><p>--------------------<br/>
Flashback over </p><p>The beeping of the microwave caused him to snap out of his thoughts as he opened up the microwave and grabbed the bottle, he tested the milk and deemed it the right temperature. He made his way towards the couch and got comfortable before cradling Tubbo in one of his arms and held the bottle near his mouth. </p><p>Tubbo instantly grabbed the bottle and placed it in his mouth before starting to drink his milk. Schlatt relaxed as he watched his son enjoy his dinner before chuckling, if past Schlatt were to hear about himself raising a kid he’ll laugh in your face. </p><p>Look who's laughing now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>